Hetalia meets Host club and Fem Hetalia
by xXcanadalovespancakesXx
Summary: What will happen to the famous countries when their meeting gets inturupted by a strnge misshap? who is behind it? And why are strange men with them? PrussiaXFem!Canada,Fem!FranceXEngland,HaruhiX?,and more.
1. WTH HAPPENED?

Hetalia meets Fem!hetalia and the host club

Mystery POV:

It was just a normal day in the world meeting. America is going on and on about being the hero, Japan was agreeing with him to shut him up, Russia "accidentally" sitting on Canada, England and France fighting or in France's case - flirting. Everything was normal, except…. "I'm so glad I did what I did now things will get interesting…" said someone from the shadows.

China's P.O.V:

It gets boring after awhile just sitting here arguing about nothing. We needed something new around here instead of the stuff we do everyday, which is fighting. So as I was thinking to myself, Sealand comes bursting into the room. Everyone stops and looks at the small boy, 'well this is interesting.' I thought. England walked over to him and said, "Sealand didn't I tell you to wait outside!" The small boy was still out of breath from running here but after a while he said, "There are a lot of people out there acting like you but they are all women!" France practically perked up at this comment, "Well we should go and greet them, shouldn't we?" he said. "No sit down you bloody frog!," England screamed "but we should go see what's up before this gets out of hand." Finally! Something better than the normal yelling! I walked out with the others trying to get an answer from this.

America's P.O.V:

So as the hero I was -not- confused. What were girls doing here AND acting like us? I mean I know why people would act like me, I'm the hero!, but why all these losers? Who would EVER act like Iggy?, that's just stupid. So I'm going to find out like the others what this is about. Girls acting like us?, that's a little weird. So when we got into the room there were a bunch of girls acting like us! I mean really acting like us, arguing and all! They all turned towards us and smiled. I've seen scary movies and this can never end well.


	2. WTH HAPPENED? again Sorry!

Hetalia meets Fem!hetalia and the host club

**Sorry about the bad summery this is my first fanfic and since i don't know how to add chapters, i am just gonna keep updating this one!**

* * *

Mystery POV:

It was just a normal day in the world meeting. America is going on and on about being the hero, Japan was agreeing with him to shut him up, Russia "accidentally" sitting on Canada, England and France fighting or in France's case - flirting. Everything was normal, except…. "I'm so glad I did what I did now things will get interesting…" said someone from the shadows.

* * *

China's P.O.V:

It gets boring after awhile just sitting here arguing about nothing. We needed something new around here instead of the stuff we do everyday, which is fighting. So as I was thinking to myself, Sealand comes bursting into the room. Everyone stops and looks at the small boy, 'well this is interesting.' I thought. England walked over to him and said, "Sealand didn't I tell you to wait outside!" The small boy was still out of breath from running here but after a while he said, "There are a lot of people out there acting like you but they are all women!" France practically perked up at this comment, "Well we should go and greet them, shouldn't we?" he said. "No sit down you bloody frog!," England screamed "but we should go see what's up before this gets out of hand." Finally! Something better than the normal yelling! I walked out with the others trying to get an answer from this.

* * *

America's P.O.V:

So as the hero I was -not- confused. What were girls doing here AND acting like us? I mean I know why people would act like me, I'm the hero!, but why all these losers? Who would EVER act like Iggy?, that's just stupid. So I'm going to find out like the others what this is about. Girls acting like us?, that's a little weird. So when we got into the room there were a bunch of girls acting like us! I mean really acting like us, arguing and all! They all turned towards us and smiled. I've seen scary movies and this can never end well.

* * *

Canada P.O.V

There were too many girls for me to handle. Though they did look and act awfully familiar about them. I saw one that acted like America, England, France, and… wait was that me?! She looked like me and apparently is being ignored like me. So I decided to go talk to her, as i walked forward apparently America and Prussia noticed me walking towards her. I didn't mind but they had worried looks on their faces, especially America. The on her face told me she wasn't used to being noticed and the feeling was mutual.

"Who are you? I'm Canada and these are my friends that don't notice me."

She looked around her to see if I was talking to her and of course no one was looking at me besides Prussia and America.

"Well I'm Canada too. They dragged me along with them. We are her to see our male counterpart!" she pointed behind her at two people who looked like Prussia and America. I was struck how I was able to pick them out. Since she and I whispered-talked nobody herd us so i went and told my brother.

"So you are here just to meet us?" America said after i told him," Well we have a meeting here so please leave!"

Just then the female America started laughing…

Meanwhile in the host club…

* * *

Haruhi's P.O.V

They were doing again... they think I don't know that they are harassing me and that I can't hurt a fly. Well they guessed wrong, I'm not the Haruhi Fugioka that they know. My real name is Japan. And before you say something, yes I am a female. I haven't heard from my comrades since school started and I'm really worried. What are Italy and Germany doing? What about the Allies? It's all giving me a headache, especially Tamaki he's the main reason for the headache. Speaking of him…

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called. Ugh… what did he want? I put on my bored face and answered with a monotone, "Yes, Sempai?" he looked so happy with that comment. Seriously he reminds me of France. He was about to say something when my phone rings. It's her… I answer my phone and knowing that the entire host club is listening I go outside…

"What's the status?" I asked Germany. She replied by holding up the phone and i could hear America laughing in the background. I sighed knowing her pain. "Tell her I said to stop laughing like a maniac and calm down I'll be there as fast as i can. Where are you?"

She replied," NYC World Conference Center."

"Ok I'm probably bringing extra baggage with me so use your real names. I'll be there in a little bit." I hung up after that and stood back rubbing my temples getting ready for what was about to happen.

"You guys might want to step back before I open this door and you fall flat on your faces!" I yelled out. There was a lot of scuffling and some swearing from Hikaru before I opened the door. When I got in, Tamaki asked where we were going. I told them that I hadn't been honest with them. I told them that Ranka was my adoptive father and I already have a job in the government. All of them looked surprised even Kyouya I had to restrain myself from laughing. Then i told them we were going to America and I swear their eyes got bigger. Then the chaos started, they started asking me questions and I held up my hand to stop them. "We have no time for this. We need to leave for America ASAP." They shut up then and I called my boss.

"I need 7 tickets to America ASAP."…"OK thanks."…"Yea bye."

The boys were looking at me strange and I just shooed them towards the door saying we need to get going. We were out the door and in the airplane in 15 mins, they were surprised that I had a private jet but got over it after a while, them being rich and all.

By the time we got to America, it was 30 mins after the flight and we were already in a limo. They were even more surprised when we got in the limo and I could tell they wanted to ask questions but I wouldn't let them. I called Germany to tell her we were coming and to tell the rest to use their human names. I talked in German so the guys wouldn't know what I was saying and I could tell that they were confused. I smiled inwardly and then got out of the limo hanging up with Ger- I mean Mercedes. The boys were looking around like it was some fantasy but I was just walking strait a head into the conference centre. I didn't see them anywhere so I went to the lady at the front desk. I told her I need to get to the world conference and she looked at me like I was stupid.

"I'm sorry sweetie but no kids allowed." she said so sickly sweet that I thought I was about to throw up.

I showed her my I.D. and she told me the room number.I motion for the guys to follow me and I rush up the stairs. When I get to the room I hear a lot of scuffling noises. I turn and see the host club out of breath, even Hunny-sempi and Mori-sempi. I tell them to stay here and then I enter the room.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestions! love u guys! CANADA OUT! MAPLE~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia meets Fem!hetalia and the host club

**Thank you to anymeaddict and Acrnavy for commenting on this and i would love for more people to comment! enjoy and I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR OHSHC I only own my words**.

* * *

**America's/Alfred F. Jones P.O.V**

It was complete and utter chaos when the girls came. But I noticed somthing was different, where was their Japan? I looked around for the stoic character but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hey! Dudes!" I said making everyone stop and look at me, well all except the Greece's because they were sleeping. "Where's your Japan?" That's when everybody decided to look for her, all except irritated lookingGermany and a happy Italy. I wondered why they weren't looking for her they were her frinds after all!

As I pondered this as the german spoke up and said,"She's coming soon, thats what I've been trying to tell you! So everybody shut up and sit down! We need to use our human names because she is bringing human friends with her!"

We all settled into our resepctive chairs and got quiet, and not even 10 mins later a girl walked in."Konichiwa are you guys ready? One of these guys is like France." Both of the France's stood up with approval on their faces while both Britain's groaned."I'll take that as a yes. O.K. I'll go get them." she left and you could hear the noise and scuffles coming from the room.

She walked in with a glimpse of annoyance then went back to her stoic character. She was followed by a group of boys, who were looking around like they had never imagined to be in here. Then the little blonde said," Haru-chan, why are we here? Are these the people you work with!" he was a cute one and nowhere near France. Jap-I mean Haruhi nodded and sat down inbetween their Germany and Italy, I still needed to learn their names. That's when the other blond spoke up,"Haruhi~ why didn't you tell daddy that you worked in the government!" yep definitely similar to France. And then of course THEY had to get up.

"Ohhhh we like this one~!" said both Frances. Well, THEY were in sinc and apparently the Britain's were to because they both said 'shut up you bloody twits' at the same time. They looked soo funny! I turned to the other characters and studied their actions. The twins held mischievous gleams in their facial fetures, but their eyes were different. One was kind of like a haughty two year-old, while the other held gentle kindness but also hardship.

There was this one raven-haired boy in the back with such stature and posture that it could compete with Austria, and his eyes held such calculating glance showing that he knew almost everything. The little blonde's companion was a big guy maybe as tall as Russia, his eyes held a look of compassion and also worry, patience, and loyalty. I liked thus one. The little blonde held a cute type posture but his eyes held an older and more mature look behind them, like he had seen when i canThe taller blond was almost exactly like France, omg i t was sooooooo annoying! i studied the japan that came in with them, she was odd looking, she was wearing a boys uniform after all!

* * *

**I'm srry for the short chapterbut school has started and im trying not to fail write wheni can! CANADA OUT~! MAPLE~!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**I'm so sorry I've had writers block ever since the last chapter! this is NOT another chappie but it is an authors note. If i do not get any ideas for the next chappie, i may have to put it up for adoption. So this to all the writers who have some ideas that you think i can work with.**

**On another note, I do not know how to add more stories i have some in some other genres but im completly lost on how to add them. I NEED HELP! I'm still a little wimpy with my writing but i think im getting better. **

**So... on that sad but yet pleading note, i bid you adieu!**


End file.
